1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centerboard snubber for preventing retraction of a weighted centerboard or a swing keel into its trunk upon excessive heeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,390 shows a centerboard snubber for use with an adjustable centerboard 1 for sailboats positioned within a centerboard housing 2. A releasable locking means 3 is mounted on the centerboard housing 2 and includes a substantially rigid moveable arm 4 pivotally mounted on one side of the housing 2. The arm 4 carries rollers 24, 25 of soft rubber for engagement with the centerboard 1, a spring 23 normally urging the rollers 24, 25 into engagement with the centerboard 1 thereby frictionally locking, jamming, and holding the centerboard 1 in place against downward movement. An upstanding lower end tab portion 22, and manually operable, when depressed swings the arm 4 out of contact with the centerboard 1 to permit lowering of the centerboard 1.
Dodge, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,322 shows a snubber for the dagger board of a sailboat. A small sailboat is shown at 10 having a retractable keel or daggerboard 11 movable vertically in a dagger board trunk 13. To keep the dagger board 11 at a desired elevation, a snubber 23 is provided which includes two spaced fins 25 secured to the top of the trunk 13. The fins partially extend over the slot 20 in the trunk 13. The fins 25 are described as formed of a resiliently yieldable material so that the dagger board is gripped and held by friction between the edges of the fins. The dagger board 13 may be adjusted vertically within the slot 20. In FIG. 3 the dagger board 11 is shown in its lowered position while in FIG. 4 the dagger board 11 is shown in its raised position.
The structures of the patents referred to above would not be effective to prevent retraction of a weighted centerboard or a swing keel into its trunk.